


Love and Baklava

by Fireflies_inajar



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, andy and baklava, this is just 200 words of the team loving Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflies_inajar/pseuds/Fireflies_inajar
Summary: Based on my 6am text post:Do you think the Guard ever learns to make baklava from scratch for Andy? and maybe they don’t tell her and try to trick her in one of their bets? Maybe she guesses the location the recipe was from and then someone just bursts out with “no I made it!!”?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Love and Baklava

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 10 years and I wrote it at like 2am :)

“Have you guys ever tried making baklava for Andy?” Nile asked the guys after watching the guys placing yet another bet on Andy’s baklava knowledge. They all paused before Nicky spoke up.

“We find her the best baklava in the world, anything we did would never compare to that,” he shrugged. Nile pulled out her phone and started searching for recipes, “it doesn’t look that hard, I think we should try it!”

They quickly come up with a plan, disregarding the recipes and relying on Joe, Nicky and Booker to choose Andy’s favorite ingredients. The manage to shoo Andy out of the house for an afternoon to run to the store and start baking. By the time she returns, she knows something is up and cautiously enters the living room.

“Okay, what’s going on guys?” She asks, looking between all of them. Nicky gets up with a smile and hands her a piece of the baklava, wrapped in paper as he always does. Andy’s face lights up when she recognizes it, “any bets this time?”

“Not today,” Booker says from his chair, “we wanted to get something for you after the last mission.” Andy smiles as she unwraps the paper and takes her first bite. “Fuck, that’s good.” She takes another bite, this time trying to identify the ingredients. “Where is this from, I haven’t had these flavors together.” She glances between them as they watch her joyfully.

“We made it!” Joe bursts out, “we found all your favorite flavors and made it for you!” Andy’s smile softens and she wipes a small tear threatening to escape. “This is the best baklava I’ve ever had, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! beyond measure-andreason


End file.
